Nick Robinson
Nicholas John "Nick" Robinson (born March 22, 1995) is an American actor. He is known for his roles as Zach Mitchell in Jurassic World, Joe Toy in''The Kings of Summer'', Ben Parish in The 5th Wave, and Ryder Scanlon on theABC Family sitcom Melissa & Joey. Early Life Robinson was born in Seattle, Washington on March 22, 1995,as the oldest of five children, with the exception of two older half-siblings from his father's previous marriage. His mother is Denise Podnar. He graduated from Campbell Hall School in 2013. Career At age 11, Robinson made his professional acting debut in a stage version of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. In 2008, a theater friend suggested to Robinson's parents that Nick should meet with legendary Hollywood talent scout, Matt Casella, who said of Robinson, "He's a real kid, with an extraordinary talent and gift, not to mention a smart, good natured, creative kid with a great smile. Nick is ready for LA." Casella then recommended him to a few agencies and eventually signed with The Savage Agency in Los Angeles. Unfortunately for Robinson, the 2007–2008 Writers Guild of America strikewas in full swing so he and his parents returned to Washington where he continued to perform on stage in and aroundSeattle. In 2009, after only his second television audition, Robinson landed the role of Ryder Scanlon, nephew of Melissa Joan Hart's character on the ABC Family sitcom, Melissa & Joey, where he acted until the show concluded in 2015. In 2011, while on hiatus from Melissa & Joey, Robinson began filming of the Disney Channel original movie Frenemies with fellow Disney stars Bella Thorne and Zendaya of "Shake It Up." Robinson played the role of Jake Logan. Frenemies''premiered on January 13, 2012, on the Disney Channel. In 2012, Robinson was cast in the lead role of Joe Toy in director Jordan Vogt-Roberts' feature film-debut ''The Kings of Summer. Filming began in July 2012 in the Cleveland, Ohio-area and ended August 2012. He also guest-starred in the third season of HBO's Boardwalk Empire as Rowland Smith, a young thief who has stolen part of Nucky Thompson's (Steve Buscemi) underground liquor shipments. The episode, entitled "Blue Bell Boy," aired October 7, 2012. During the summer of 2012, Robinson began starring in a series of television commercials for Cox Communications entitled "Buffer Time is Bonding Time." A new series of commercials began airing in October 2012. In late 2013, Robinson was cast in Jurassic World, the fourth installment of the Jurassic Park franchise which was ultimately released in 2015. He co-starred with Ty Simpkins, playing a pair of brothers who visit their aunt played by Bryce Dallas Howard at Jurassic World. Jurassic World went on to become the second-highest-grossing film of 2015. Robinson played Ben Parish in the film adaptation of the novel The 5th Wave, which was released in January 2016. Robinson's roles in both Jurassic World and The 5th Wave resulted in his character being written out of Melissa & Joey for multiple episodes of the show's final season. With sporadic appearances throughout, he returned for the final three episodes. He play the lead in the independent film Being Charlie, which premiered at the 2015 Toronto International Film Festival. It was released theatrically on May 6, 2016. In March 2016, it was announced that Robinson will star in William H. Macy's comedy-drama film Krystal. In July 2016, it was announced that Robinson had been cast as Olly in Everything, Everything, an upcoming film adaptation of the novel of the same name.